Category talk:Classes
Special abilities & feats *looking at this section title that pops up in all the class pages, it looks kinda vague/ambiguous (e.g. abilities is str,dex,cha etc). I was thinking a slightly more specific "specific class progression" or " progression" with just the levels1-20 table. Everything else in sections. As named, it kinda looks like every class feature should go in as subsections of this section.--Defunc7 17:42, 16 December 2005 (PST) **That's a good point, Defunc7. However, we shouldn't stray too far from standard DnD terms, because that's probably what NWN2 will use. In NWN, all special abilities were effectively feats. NWN2 will probably be the same. -- Alec Usticke 19:34, 20 December 2005 (PST) **I've currently renamed the table/section to "Class features progression". I think the name's wording succesfully removes the reference to abilities (which could be confused with strength etc), but not include references to the basic Class-level progressions (e.g. BAB, saving throws etc). Some (I don't have all) of the DnD PnP books have a "class features" sub-section for classes when describing stuff like the fighter bonus feats, uncanny dodge etc so I believe it's in keeping with the original material. Though the original material also shows the BAB and save progression in the same table, I think it's mainly because of the hard-copy nature of books in general. ;) I think it's the cleric and sorcerer classes which don't even have a feature progression since all their special stuff is immediately gained at 1st level. Also I've merged some of the more unique features gained at level 1 (like barbarian speed) into the actual class page since they're immediately granted when u take the class. Stuff like uncanny dodge is its own page since it exists for multiple classes, especially at non-1st class levels, as I would with any multiple class skill. With release of definitive information (when the games released most likely) we can drop the "dnd 3.5 section title, which should bring most pages out of subsectioning, along with a basic copy-paste of any class-specific things into a feat article (if that's what they do. I agree they probably will). I think the information should be established before it's divided into seperate articles though.--Defunc7 20:03, 20 December 2005 (PST) **After GenCon it feels natural to begin move over towards the NWN2 rules. My question: how do we want to handle the current SRD references? Keep it as a separate chapter? List differences between NWN2 and SRD at the end of each page? Myself I think the latter would be the best. Should we strive to keep the current formatting or move over to the descriptions that actually appear in the game?Virthe 11:35, 20 August 2006 (PDT) What about removing all these classes there arent included in Nwn2?? **I've thought the same but was stumped about why they were included to begin with since seemingly they were not members of the Category. But I found the reason they appear on the class list is a template they use. So I will simply edit Mystic Theurge and Sacred Fist to not use the template, and then they will appear only as excluded features.Virthe 10:00, 16 September 2006 (PDT)